1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to applicators, applicator systems, and the like, for mixing two or more substances prior to application.
2. Background of Related Art
Polymers and other synthetic materials are currently being developed for use in internal and external wound closure. “Bioadhesives” are known in the art, as are various methods for applying the bioadhesive. Bioadhesives offer many significant advantages over conventional wound closure methods, i.e., using sutures, staples, clips or other suitable mechanical fasteners. Bioadhesives are faster and simpler to apply, have a tendency to promote quicker wound closure with less scarring, and eliminate the need for a follow up visit to remove the mechanical fasteners.
Most bioadhesives are composed of components that have a tendency to immediately activate and in some instances, rapidly polymerize when combined with one another. Because of this immediate activation and/or rapid polymerization of the bioadhesive, the components comprising the bioadhesive may not be combined until immediately prior to application. Conventional applicators for mixing the bioadhesive components prior to application generally include a mixing chamber or common conduit where the substances are combined, i.e., mixed, as the substances pass therethrough. The consistency of this mixture may vary depending on the types of substances being combined, their quantities, and the speed at which the substances or combinations thereof pass through the mixing chamber.
Conventional applicators or syringes for mixing two substances are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,085 to Cannon et al. discloses such a device. Specifically, the '085 patent discloses a double barrel carpule type syringe for the mixing of an elastomeric base material and an accelerator. The mixing syringe includes, on a distal end thereof, a common mixing and dispensing chamber provided with a rotary agitator driven from a motor on the syringe. The mixing syringe further includes a double plunger through which manual depression thereof results in the discharge of the fluids into the mixing and dispensing chamber.